finding dad
by thatonegirl101
Summary: this is a story about a fish named nemo that lost his father through a crowed and is trying to find him


Finding dad

Boom! The alarm went off! "Nemo get up for school before you miss the buss again" my dad yelled. I quickly swam out of breath and into the bathroom put my bow on and swam out. I heeded to the kitchen for some breakfast. Dad made pancakes, my favorite he made the best no one has ever made better then pops! I quickly finished and ran out and found the bus waiting for me. As I walked on the bus I can hear name calling and whispering towards me. I sat alone …like I would every day. People were throwing paper balls at me. I turned my head to the corner of the window and began to cry... hoping no one would see my tears. The day went by so fast, it was already lunch. I sat in the bathroom eating alone again. Nobody really liked me, I guess cause I was different I was orange with white stripes on my fins. "Fish's" here thought that was really weird. I thought it was cool and unique because only I and my dad were the only fish to be seen with this kind of look. Lunch was finally over. It was math now, the teacher hated my guts she would always find a way to get me in trouble. I swam in the classroom as if nothing has happened I was acting okay. She yelled "Nemo why are you wearing a bow? Don't you know school rules? Guess not I'm going to have to write you up." She yelled. Wow for a stupid bow I replied and ran out of the room crying I hated this school so much. Tear drops fell on the floor like a stormy rainy day. I swam home. My dad asked why I was home so early. I replied with "because I hate school why would you let me wake up to torture can't you see how sad I am? I'm not happy dad. "Nemo you have to go to school, you have to be strong, and you have to do it for your future he said. No I can't dad I'm never going back their am tired of this. I hate you so much dad I really do. I slammed the door and locked it and slid on my door crying even more. I mean why does everyone hate me? What have I ever done I'll never be good enough for anybody or anything. I'm worthless.

As the day went by my dad was trying to talk to me but I gave him the silent treatment. I didn't even eat any of his food. I crawled to bed and couldn't wait for the morning there was going to be a parade far away and even though today was bad I was looking forward to it really bad. Finally woke up wore my nicest tie and put on the best cologne I had. My dad cooked a patch of bacon. It was really good I talked to him sort of. I was still mad. I mean how can you not get over what happened? It's not cool. We got in the car, I sat in the back. "Guess you're really mad if you're going to ditch the front seat for the back he said" I didn't even say one word I just wanted to forget about it and be happy in my mind.

It was a long drive. Nothing but silence and country music it was weird if I were in the front it would have been hip hop instead! I hated this music it was more for old people. I couldn't do anything about except cover my ears but of course my dad made it even louder...

"Turn it down or turn it off" I said

"This is my car Nemo I can put whatever I want and as loud as I want" he said.

"it sounds like a dying horse this is not music this is torture" I replied

"Well Nemo life can't always go your way you just have to be strong and deal with it" Dad said in a high voice. I stayed quite for the rest of the ride. Dad stopped and went down to this really crowded area. I went with. I didn't know where we were but in the matter of minutes I lost my dad everybody was running as fast as they can. There was...There was a shark... I cried and screamed my dad's name "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD where you dad" I was about to faint I seen my dad he was in a bag that anther fish was pulling I swam after it. It was too late he was gone. I cried even more. Then this other fish that was blue named Dory asked why I was crying I told her what happened then she asked again. I was confused and I told her again so she said "let's go find him now" I didn't hesitate we had the car so we both ran to it. I never drove before but now wasn't time for that I drove anyways and I wasn't even bad …I wasn't bad at all to be honest. As I was driving as fast as I can the only thing in my mind was what I have said to my dad and how I treated him the last couple days it made my heart melt to my stomach. I see the bag I yelled. I swam towards it but my dad wasn't in there. I heard the sharks say he got away? I quickly swam away praying my dad was okay. I didn't know what to do with Dory she was kind of annoying me a lot.

I didn't know if I should cry or be happy. I just hope my pops is okay. I couldn't imagine a life without him. It would be awful I need to find him.

The day turned to night in just a blink of an eye I was searching and looking and crying. Dory kept on singing. I told her to stop she would for 5mintues then continue. Im assuming she had short term memory lost? I then saw a fish and asked if they saw a fish that looked like me? They said yes and showed me where my dad has swum. I then kept searching and found my dad…not breathing tears went down my face I couldn't even speak or breath. Tears were falling down my face I was a mess and didn't know what to do. Dory was crying and holding me tightly and then asked me why I was crying. BOOOOM the alarm went! Get up for school Nemo before you miss the buss. I ran to my dad and hugged him! I couldn't believe it. It was just a nightmare I screamed! This is amazing I love you dad. My dad was confused and I told him "im going to be strong, be brave and do it for my future and he smiled and said "you are the best thing that has ever happened to me Nemo".


End file.
